Pokemon Season 1: Adventures on Kanto and Orange Island
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: Follow the journey of a Pokémon Fan from our world, that would become one of the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world. P.S: Red and Ash appearance confirm. RE-WRITED COMPLETE! (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

The Pokemon world, a place where mysterious creatures with amazing powers exist, how many Pokemon exist in it? Hundred? Thousands? Millions? Who knows? People and Pokemon have live together in peace and harmony, like spending time together, traveling around the world, and battle each other in Pokemon Battles. An amazing world, that's true, but sadly it only exists the anime world. Since little, I have always being a Pokemon fan, and just like any other fan, I wish I could be a Pokemon trainer, have my own Pokemon and have amazing adventure through the world, fighting gym leaders and other trainers, collecting badges and compete in the League, but I'm realistic, not matter what I do, I can't just be transported into the Pokemon world…Or so I thought. My name is Edgar Martinez, my family and friends call me Ed for short, I'm 16 years old, and I practice martial arts and wrestling moves. And believe me, I was prepared for anything in my life, but I wasn't prepared for this accident that would give birth to my greatest adventure on the Pokemon world.

* * *

January 18, 2016

9:00 AM

Martinez Residence

Ed's Room

* * *

In a large room, on a bed, lies a sleepy person, he was moving through the covers, he must be having a great dream. However, that would be broken up by the sound off the clock's alarm, it keeps ringing until a hand came out of the cover and slams the clock, it stopped ringing and the person starts to get off the cover, revealing a young teen on his sleeping clothes.

"Man, no matter what I do, I just can't get use to this." He gets up from the bed and walks up to the mirror, his hair was a complete mess I'll tell you that much, it was like if Sonic went to his room and seconds later he's gone, however that's not important right now.

"Well, can't help it, today is an important day for me, better get ready!" Ed says with a determinate face, he turns around and walk inside the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

-Quick Intermission _-_

 _While he does that, let me explain of the important day he's talking about. Today, Ed is going to take the driver test to obtain his driver's license. Last year, he busted his head, training he's driving skills with his mom's car and has improved, also...well, you can take the driver's test on 16, so is better to take it now before someone chokes him to death because of it…*cough* mother *cough*. Also- Oh, he's coming out._

* * *

-Back to the Prologue-

"Ahhh, I feel alive." the teen says while getting out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and walking directly in front of the closet, he opens it, and before any of you readers know (Yeah I broke the 4th Wall) He was already on clothes, he closes the closet and walks in front of the mirror. He was wearing a leather black vest with the words "E4E" on the back, a white shirt with red strips, long blue pants, brown sneakers and on his neck was a collar flat poke-ball. (For those who don't see the character, think of Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat X without the glasses, and the blond hair now is black) Everything was looking in order, he turns around at the door and leaves out of his room. Walking out of it and closing it, he makes his way down the stairs down to the kitchen, he goes to the refrigerator and see a taped paper on the front with a written message on it saying:

" _Good morning! Breakfast on the microwave! Good luck on your test!_

 _~Love you: Mom and Big Sis!~_

"Well, at least they remember to leave breakfast, I swear, one of this day they are going to forget about me." He jokes as he goes to the microwave, surely there was food in it, heating it up for a few minutes, then he starts eating it quickly because the clock is against him today, once he's done eating, he washes the dish, picks up the copy of the house key and leaves the house, once outside the house, the wind hit em as it shows it would be a good day. Closing the door of the house, he leaves for the place he would take the test.

 _-_ 1 hour of walking and bus ride later _-_

"Oh good, I made it in time." Ed says while getting his breath back from the running he did, he looks at the building that he was entering. Once inside, he quickly heads too registered for the test, once he was registered, he went to sit on a chair, looking around, he sees other people, they must be here for the test too. After a few minutes of waiting, it was time, a man call everybody to take the test. He is with a few people follow the man to room, which is assumed to be the place where the will take the test.

 _('...Right! This is it, is time to finally take the devil's test! Is either win or lose! Good luck to me!')_ He said those words to himself while entering the room, seeing a few chairs with tables, he picks one and sits on it, after everybody was sited, the man gives a quick explanation on the test basic. Once he finished explaining, he told everyone to start the test, and those', Ed started writing.

* * *

 _- Intermission-_

 _And as Ed takes the test, let's discuss a little bit of him because we don't need to know this part, right? So, you know his name, age and his skills, but I bet you're wondering, why does he know martial arts and wrestling moves? Well, because is in the family, his mom is a 30 times women heavyweight champion and a former general on the U.S. Army, his father is CEO of a huge and successful company around the globe and is the number one martial art master of the world, enough to almost rival Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee, keyword being "almost", and finally is his big sister or "One-san" as she says, a superstar on athlete, she's following her mom's footstep to become the next woman champion to take over the wrestling world. Finally, there's Edgar or Ed, a three time young martial art tournament winner, the wrestling rookie and a complete Pokemon fan, has watched Pokemon since he was four years. He always wishes to be a Pokemon trainer and Pokemon exists. Not that he has something against the family tradition, but hey, people have dreams, right? Been a trainer and all would be a great thing, he was good at surprising other Pokemon's fan on card games. He would love to go the Pokemon world, to have adventures, make friends and rivals, and battle on leagues and tournaments and a lot more. And I think I told everything, I think Ed must have finished already by now._

* * *

-Back to the story-

"Yes! I did it!" the soon to be Pokémon Trainer yells to the sky. He did it, after a hard breaking concentration on the test and then a fast, but careful car test while being supervised by a ten-foot gorilla man with a glare that could surpass those of a Mewtwo, he finally managed to pass the goddamn test. Ed stares at the licensed with his picture on it. Then, he takes out his phone and took a picture of it, he starts to send it to his family.

 _('I...need...a...car...because…my license…wants one...Send!')_

Sending the text to his family, Ed focused himself on the road ahead of him, better get to the bus stop before he loses it, after a long walk, he finally sees the bus before-

"Help!"

A scream got his attention, he turns around, but before knowing it, something shove him away into the side. He manages to get his balance in check and not fall down to the ground. He was about to look at whom hit him, when he heard a sound of a horn. Ed turns to where the sound comes from and saw a truck coming right at him, that's when he realizes something…He was standing in the middle of the freeway… and before he knew it, darkness consume him.

* * *

Ed was starting to regain consciousness, opening his eyes slowly, he saw that the ceiling was completely dark.

"Ah jeez, I feel like I was hit by a Giga Impact." he says while putting his hand on the head as he gets up. Once up, he looks around and saw that he was in a dark place. Everywhere was black.

"Where am I?" he asks himself, not believing would get and answer since there was no other soul around.

" _You're in your consciousness."_

...Or so he thought, Ed quickly turns around to see a floating green orb coming closer at him. He puts himself on a fighting pose.

" _Fear not, young one, I have come in peace. I need to talk to you, but you may have question, so please, ask away."_

 _('...OK, a weird talking orb is here, I'll pretend this is normal and accept his offer.')_ the teen though, letting his stance down, but his guard up. He decides to start with obvious questions.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened to me?"

 _"One at a time young, for who I am, I can't tell you yet, where are you, in the part of your mind that is still alive, and as to what happened to you….. you die."_

"..."

"..."

" _…_ Come again?"

" _Well, technically you're half-dead."_

"Half-Dead?"

" _Allow me to explain, on your way back home, a robber pushes you into the freeway, once you recover, a truck hit face first, causing your body to receive external damage. Right now you're between the only bit of life that you have and death."_ the orb explain.

"...So you're saying, I'm about to die?" Ed summons all up.

" _Yes."_

Ed couldn't believe it, his shock, to think that his life is about to end like this-

"Whoa, this sucks."

Oh come, really?! Who takes the information this well?! And after all the trouble I did, to write this part?!

 _"This suck? I expect a different kind reaction from you."_ the orb says surprised.

"Well, I knew I was going to die, it just that I didn't think it was going to be this fast," Ed said. A very good point, life is a mystery.

" _I see your point."_ the flying object says, understanding.

 _('So this is it, I'm in the line between life and dead...But, wait-')_ he remembers something,"Wait a sec, if I'm going to die, are you like some sort of guide to heaven and hell?"

 _"No, I'm here for something else."_ the orb says, surprising Ed, it slowly move at the boy, who, was still been cautious.

" _The reason I'm here is because of your wish."_

Ed was very confused, " _My wish?"_

" _The wish to go to the Pokémon world, of course."_ says the orb.

...OK, he didn't see that one coming.

"Come again?" he says surprised by that theme coming to topic.

" _Since young, you always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, correct?"_

"Well yeah, that's true."

" _Then this a perfect time, you're about to die, but_ _I can reborn your original body in the world of Pokémon."_

 _"..._ You're joking with me, right?"

" _No, this is the 100% true."_

"But, what about my family?"

 _"Don't worry about, they will overcome your death, they are strong, right?"_

"Yeah, but..."

 _"Listen, you're about to die, I can't stop your wound or heal you, but I can make your body and soul go into another world, and what better place than the world you have always desire to go."_

"Well...if that's the case..." _('…Is this really happening? Am I really going to become one of the most impossible things in the world? ... But, wait, he says that he can do it, which means this isn't his first time doing it.')_

" _Actually, this is my first time doing it."_ says the orb.

( _'Really….wait, did he just-')_

" _Yes, I read your mind."_

"…OK, that's creepy yet awesome, but that means I'm the first one to go the Pokémon world?"

" _Yes."_ It says bluntly.

"But, there are others like me that would die for this opportunity, why me?" the teen asks, not wanting to make things wrong and unfair.

" _Three reasons: one; they aren't dead yet, two; I can only do this once and three; there something special inside you, I can tell."_ He explains the reasons.

Ed was more confused now, _('Something special inside me? Well, I have won some championships, medals and titles, and have show to have great talent at some things, but they weren't something you could call special.')_

"So tell me, do you want to take this chance?"

 _('…My dad always said to follow your heart….this is one time opportunity, I can't let it pass!')_ "…Alright, I accept."

" _Excellent."_

Then, the orb start to shine more brighter, Ed covers his eyes with his arms, then it starts to slowly fading away, he removes his arm from his eyes and saw a bag was floating in front of him.

" _Inside_ _this bag, are the things you will need for your journey, a map, a camp set, food, water, clothes and a little bit of money."_ the orb explains as Ed takes the bag and checks the inside, sure enough everything he said was inside.

" _Also, I upgrade your phone a little."_

Upgrade his phone? That got him curious, the now Pokémon Trainer takes his phone out of his pocket, turns it on, and a chipper robotic sound came out.

 _"Hello, I'm a Pokedex that belongs to Pokemon Trainer, Ed from Pallet Town."_

"My phone...is a Pokedex now?" he says in shock.

" _Neat_ _, isn't?"_

"Tell me about it." He turns off the phone and put it back on his pocket.

" _And finally, I give your body something extra."_

" _Something extra, what is it?"_ Ed asks _._

 _"Now, that's something you must find by yourself."_

Now it got the trainer curious, oh well. He puts the bag on his back.

" _I see you're ready. Please once you're on the Pokemon world, make your way at Professors Oak lab, he's waiting for you."_

"...Wait, how does the professor know I'm going there _?"_

" _I told him."_

"...Why am I surprised."

" _Now hurry up now, you don't have all day."_

Well somebody is in a hurry, a portal appears behind the flying object; that must be how Ed will be getting there. He walk past the orb, he made his way into the portal, but then he stops, remembering to be polite.

"Oh, and mysterious orb…thank you for this opportunity."

Once he says those words, he jumps through the portal. Get ready Pokemon World, here comes Ed!

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED….._

 _Next Time: The story begins._


	2. A talk before We Go!

A beautiful forest, cover with green and quite ... that got ruined when a portal appear, and coming out of it was non other that our protagonist. Once his feet's touched the ground, Ed started to look around where he lands, he was in a small hill, where you could see a town, his attention was caught by some birds flying and landing on a tree. The trainer took out his cellphone and aims at it.

 _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, it's wings at ground level can create sandstorms, is easy to catch for starter trainers!"_ it says.

Even if he already knew where he was, it still didn't stop him for being in shock, a sound of a bush moving from behind him also caught his attention, turning around, he saw a bunch of purple rats running through the trees, passing by a green worn with big eyes, he points his cellphone at them.

 _"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon, bites anything when it attacks, small and quick, it is common sight in many places! Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon, it is covered with a green skin, when it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk and becomes a cocoon!"_

OK, now Ed was screaming like a girl, scaring all the Pokémon, he was here, on the Pokémon World, his heart was beating so fast, words can't describe it! This is so excited, but he manages it to control his emotion, taking breathing air and letting it out. After a few more breathing, he started walking into the town.

( _'OK, the orb said that Professor Oak was waiting for me, so if I appear here that means this is Pallet Town (considering that my Pokedex said I'm from Pallet Town), and the professor's lab must be right….')_ He says, stopping and searching around the town, his eyes stop on a white building on top of a hill with a windmill behind of it. _('There!')_

* * *

After walking through the town for a few minutes, he managed to get to the Professor's Lab, (and Damn, those stairs are long compared to the Anime) he walks up to the door and knock on it three times, a few seconds later someone responds.

"Yes? Who is it?" the voice asks.

"Hello, my name is Ed, I'm here because Professor Oak is supposed to meet me." Ed respond, receiving a lot of sounds of something moving around, like if Ash's Tauros were on the loose again. After another few seconds, the door open and a boy appeared from it, he had a green t-shirt and a red bandana around his forehead. People, Tracey Sketchit, Ash orange island companion and now Professor Oak's assistant.

"Excuse me! When you say Ed, do you mean Edgar Martinez!?" He asks in despair, making our protagonist to raise his hands up in defense and sweat-drop on his forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good! Please come in! The professor is waiting for you!" He opens the door and let's Ed in. He follows Tracey while looking around the lab.

( _'This is awesome! I'm not just inside THE Professor Oak's lab, but I'm going to meet him in person! ... OK, Ed, control yourself, they might know my name, but that's it! I know everything about them, can't just tell them that, might make them freak out! I must better be quite for now!')_ Ed says to himself.

They enter in a room that had a big window with a beautiful view, on the window was a man with his back on us, it had gray hair and a white lab coat, there it is people, the one and only Professor Oak!

"Professor, Edgar is here!" the assistant says, causing Prof. Oak to turn around and look into their direction.

"So it is true. You really did come!" the professor says, sounding surprised by it.

"Well yeah, I mean, I need to be here if I want to be an official trainer." Ed says, trying to sound original and obvious.

"Quite true Mr. Martinez, please take a seat." the professor says, offering his sofa, not wanting to deny the offer, Ed took a seat on it and the Professor took seat on another couch that was opposite of, Tracey came out of nowhere with two cups of tea.

"Care for some tea?" he asks.

"Oh, sure." Ed took one of the cup and Prof. Oak took the other one, he took a sip.

"Wow, this tea is good." Ed says surprised.

"Of course, Tracey always make good tea," the professor says, as he puts his cup on the table, "However, back to our subject, I'm excited to finally meet you, Mr. Martinez." He says., receiving a palm to stop for a moment from said person.

"First, Mr. Martinez is my father, so you can call me Ed, professor, and second, why is that?" the trainer says as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, is not every day I get visit from humans of another world.", He said. Causing Ed to spit out the tea to the side.

"…...Come again _?"_ Ed says in fear.

"You are from another world, right?" the professor says with a smile.

"….Yeah, but how do you know that?!"

"Please allow me to explain, so that we all stay on the same page."

* * *

 _- 1 explanation later-_

"And that's how I knew you were coming." the professor finish explain himself. _  
_

( _'…..OK, so basically me trying to hide who I am is a waste of time, so the professor had a dream where a green orb came at him, it starts saying that he would send a boy from a different world to him, and that if he could give him a quick tutorial and prepare him for his journey…... What I want to know is, why the orb didn't tell me any of this?!')_ the teen shouts in his head, " _…._ Makes total sense."

 _"_ Glad that you understand. Now, before we begin with your preparation," He took out a notebook from his lab coat, "I would like to ask some questions, if you don't mind."

Ed scratch his head _,_ "Oh sure, what would you like to know?"

"Well, first of all…"

* * *

 _- After answering the questions-_

The professor started question him about his world, Ed answers as good as he can, he surprises the professor when he said that they have a little bit of common, except that they don't have Pokémon with them. After he asked all his questions, Ed beg to him and Tracey to not tell anything about this because we don't know what would happen to him, they say that they would be quiet.

"Now then, before you go on your journey, I'm going to ask you three questions, OK?"

"OK, but before that, you're not going to ask if I'm a boy or a girl, right?" Ed asks.

"What? Of course not, I can clearly see that you're a boy." the professor says in surprise and confused.

 _"_ OK, then please, ask away." Ed says, feeling a dark cloud on top of him. _('Shame on me, man! Shame!')_

 _"_ First question: How many Pokémon are in the world?" he asks. Ed puts his hand on his chin.

 _('Mm, tricky question, but the answer is easy.')_ "No one knows, we all come in theories, but in the end, there are more and more Pokémon around the world, not to mention that there are still unknown Pokémon to the world." He answered, Prof. Oak write that down on his notepad.

"Hmm, very interesting answer, second question: What's the most powerful Pokémon in the world?"

Another tricky question, clearly one would say something like; "is the one that you train to become stronger," but to Ed-

 _"_ Is the one that you call a partner, the one you trust with all your heart and is ready to give all his best because, trust and friendship makes a Pokémon powerful." the professor write that down.

 _"_ Another interesting answer. Now, final question: What is a Pokémon to you?" Now this question, it took sometime to answer, a few seconds later Ed got his answer.

 _('…..OK, here goes.')_ "A Pokémon to me is like a person, it has a life and can choose its destiny, but not everybody sees this point of view. What I'm trying to say is that a Pokémon has rights, just like a person." Ed answer, this time, however, the professor took more time to write it all down, you can say he was processing the information he heard from the trainer. After finishing it, he stood up from the couch.

"Very interesting answer you have given me, Ed. Well, let's finish by you choosing your first Pokémon." The professor walks up to a table behind Ed, where was Tracey and three poke ball on the table, the former stands up from the couch and walk up to them.

"The first Pokémon, is Bulbasaur." the professor picks up the first poke-ball and opens it, releasing a green creature with a seed on his back and a sleeping face, must have been sleeping.

"Saaaauuurrrr~." it realized a yawn, while Ed took out his phone and pointed at it.

 _"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon, it can go for days without eating a single nutrient. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy!"_ says the chipper voice.

"The second Pokémon, is Squirtle." the professor picks up the second poke-ball and opens it, releasing a blue turtle that start dancing.

"Squirt! Squirt!" it yell while spinning Ed points the phone at Squirtle.

" _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon, shoots water at prey while in the water. Withdraws into its shells when there's danger.!"_

 _"_ And finally, the third Pokémon, is Charmander _."_ the professor picks up the last poke-ball and opens it, releasing an orange lizard with his arm's cross his chest.

"Char!" it yell, Ed points the phone at Charmander too.

 _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, The flame on its tail shows the strength of its force. If he's weak, the flame burns weakly."_

 _"_ Now please, choose one." the professor says. The trainer crosses his arms together.

 _('Now is time for the hardest thing; Choose….. just to let you know, I saw the Death Battle of these three in their evolved form!')_

 _('Bulbasaur is good for rookie trainers, is easy to raise, has an advantage against water type Pokémon and it relies on Super Attacks and Special Defense, but his lack of speed and agility maybe a little bit of a problem when it evolves and his disadvantage to fire type, ice type and flying type Pokémon would be a real challenge.')_

 _('Squirtle relies on Defense over Offense, his shell is very durable and it can move quickly around it, even on his last evolved form, has an advantage against fire type Pokémon and between the three of them, he has the most chances of winning a battle, but his disadvantages against grass type and electric type Pokémon will make some trouble.')_

 _('Finally, Charmander, power and speed is his key to victory. He so fast and strong, he's enemies won't know what it hit them. He has an advantage against grass type Pokemon and he's warrior instinct has manage to lead him to victory several times, but his lack of defense and its disadvantages against water type Pokémon would trouble me a little bit and raising him may be a pain.')_

 _('All of them have advantage and disadvantage, so there 50/50 ... OK, I made my choice.')_ Ed says to himself, nodding, he turns to the Professor _._

 _"_ So, have you made your decision?" Oak asks.

"Yes professor, I decide… to not pick any of them." Ed says with a smile.

The professor and Tracey look at him with shock, who wouldn't? I mean, what kind of person will decide to start their journey without a Pokémon, especially with any of this three legends!...Oh right, this is my story and he's my character...

"What?!" the professor shout in shock.

"Are you crazy?! You can't start a journey without a Pokémon first, how you expect to defense yourself in the wild?!" the green assistant yell, making Ed roll his eyes.

 _('No kidding Sherlock, I just said that.')_ "I understand that, but I want to have a Pokémon that either I capture by myself or it has chosen to come with me, just like I said, Pokémon also have their right _."_ Ed says, and looks into the professor,"I know that is not good for me to start traveling like this, but this is the route I chosen to take, you can understand that, right professor?"

He says that, the professor took the information he gave him into his brain (for those who don't get it, he's thinking about), for about a few seconds, he answers back with a sigh.

"They surely send an interesting kid to us, if you think that's your way, then I'm OK with it." he says with a comfort smile.

"But, Professor-." Tracey was about to object.

"Don't worry Tracey, remember, a trainer chooses his own path." He says to his assistant, he turns to Ed direction, "Now then, to finish things up, here are your poke-balls."

The professor hands six poke-balls to Ed, who took them and put them around his belt.

"Now, you are an official Pokémon Trainer, I hope you have a great journey."

Ed gave him a quick nod as he started to walk away, he was about to pick up the door knock, but he then remembers something important.

 _('Oh, almost forgot'_ ), he turns around quickly "Professor, one final question if I may."

"Yes?" he responds.

"There wouldn't happen to be a Pokémon Trainer named Ash Ketchum, right?" Ed asks. The professor looks at Tracey, who look at him with an unsure look. The professor turns back to the teen.

"Why yes, yes there is, why you ask?" he asks, not sounding very comfortable.

"Oh, just curious, well, I'm off. Later!" he says walking out of the room and closing the door. Once he was out of sight, Tracey finally asks.

"Professor, something is off with that last question." he says.

"... I agreed, but then again, he might have really been curious." the professor said.

"But, if he really comes from a different dimension, how would he know about Ash?" Tracey says, the professor turns to his assistant.

"Well, the town has been very busy talking about Ash recently, he might have overheard it." the professor brought a possible suggestion.

"Hmm, that might be it." the green assistant answer convince.

"Anyway, Tracey, please clean up, will you?" the professor ask his assistant, who quickly nod.

"Of course professor." he turns around, and yell in surprise, giving Prof. Oak a heart attack.

"What's wrong?!"

"We ... have a big problem!"

* * *

"OMG! I just talk with THE Professor Oak!... And I forgot to ask for his picture! God dammit son!"

Once he was out of the building and out of town, Ed shouted out, remembering that he just talked with a legend and forgot to ask for his autograph, he lands on the ground in four ... And quickly gets up, "Oh well, maybe next time."

He slams his fist together _,_ "Well, better start this journey, first thing first, I need at least two Pokémon's with me." He takes out a map from the bag (before you ask, is the map that you use on the games), opening it to see the closest town…...which is pretty stupid? I mean, everybody knows that the closest town is-

"Viridian City, right, we get it! You wrote this thing anyway!" he shouts up in the sky.

"Oy, shut up!"

* * *

 _- 20 minutes later-_

After some yelling from the 4th wall, Ed is walking down the road, thinking of his first Pokémon he must get.

 _('Maybe I'll start with a Pidgey or a Caterpie, or maybe a Spearow, or maybe ... wait a sec')._ he stop walking as he noticed something strange, _('_ _Now that I think it about it, I haven't seen one Pokémon around, where are they? ...Well, no matter, I just go into Viridian Forest, might get some Pokémon there-')_

His thoughts were broken when an explosion came out of nowhere.

" _What the-?"_ turning to his left, saw smoke coming out of the forest, following his instincts, Ed went inside the forest, getting closer to where it came from, once he got close enough, he noticed two shadows figure, one was standing with his back against a rock with no escape on the ground and the other was getting closer to it. Apparently, the one on the rock is the prey and the other one is the hunter. Squeezing his eyes, the trainer manage to identified the figures, the one getting close to the other had red and yellow colors, it was a Magmar, which is really strange considering Magmars only stay on hot places, and the one with his back against the rock was also a Pokémon and…

 _"_ Wait, is that….. No way!" he says in shock.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED_ ….

 _Who's that Pokémon with his back against the rock? Find out next time!_


	3. A story before a Battle!

There, almost been beat up, was a yellow mouse-size creature, it had red cheeks, black eyes and a tail in the form of a thunderbolt.

 _('A Pikachu!')_ Ed shout on his head, seeing one of his favorite Pokémon.

He quickly shook off his thought as he notices that he slumps into the ground, breathing heavily, it must be tired. The Magmar got close to the yellow mouse, its raises his arm up as flame covers it's arm. Before it could hit the Pokémon, something wrap itself around his stomach.

"Sorry to 'pop' in, but I can let you do that!" Ed bear-hug the Pokémon from behind, and before it could react, he got lift up, was then bent backward and his head and shoulders were planted into the ground…...Now, That's what I call, _'sending him to Suplex City'._ Magmar's flame disappear as the Pokémon lost consciousness. Ed let go of him, he stood up as he takes a look at the Pokémon, he turns back the Pikachu, who starting to stand up.

"Goddamn, he made a mess out of you," Ed said, getting close to the Pikachu, who snarl at him.

"Pi! Pi!" it said, electricity coming out from his cheeks. Taking a moment, Ed figure out that he was getting a warning, so he did like any other trainer and raise his hand up in the air.

"Look, I'm unarmed, and you need help, so at least let me help with that." He says, just as the Pikachu fell to the ground. The green trainer quickly went by his side, quickly checking his pulse, he was okay, just pass out.

"OK." Ed looks up into the sky to see it was almost night. _('I won't be able to get to the Pokémon on time, this Pikachu needs attention!')_

He started to think on something he could do, anything that might help, and it did as he remembered something from long along.

* * *

 _- Flashback-_

 _A six-year boy was in his room watching a new show that got his attention, it was called "Pokémon", a show were people and creatures with amazing powers live together in harmony. Right now, the boy was watching the first episode, where the protagonist; name Ash Ketchum, and his partner; a Pikachu, were running away from a horde of flying birds. Pikachu got beat up by them, and his trainer was running to get somewhere safe._

 _"Come on! Run Faster!" yell the boy to the TV, "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't throw a rock to a bird!"_

 _Now Ash was running next to a river next. One of the birds, known as a Spearow, flying down and attack Ash from behind, causing the trainer to fall into the river. The water took both partner's further down the river, where an orange hair-girl was fishing for water Pokémon's. She got a bite on her fishing rod._

 _Orange-Hair Girl: "I got something!"_

 _She shouts as she pulls her rod harder, she finally pulls it out, revealing that the bite was our protagonist, Ash lands on the grass next to the girls, who ,was surprised._

 _Orange-Hair Girl: "A Boy?!"_

 _Outside the TV, the boy was laughing his lungs out, "HAHAHAHA! There's the definition of "Fishing Humans out of the water!"_

 _- End of Flashback-_

* * *

That's right! There's a river near by, he can take him there, without thinking, he picks Pikachu up, and ran back to the way he came from, when he got there, he closes his eyes and use his ears to see if he can hear the waves of the water. After a few minutes, he managed to pick up a small splash not to far from his position, rushing as fast as his legs could take him, he went to the direction it came from, not noticing that his injure guest fluster his eyes.

Pikachu looks up to see that he's been caring by the human from not too long along. For some reason, he felt that he was safe with this human, the one who saved him from that Magmar without a reason. He felt himself getting pass out, so he closes his eyes, deciding to let this human take care of him for now.

Ed finally reach the river he was waiting for, a simple river were Misty and Ash meet for the first time, seeing a rock near, he put Pikachu in there, he opens his backpack to take out some sort of rag, he took out a potion ... Wait ... What?

"Don't, just don't ask, I give up the moment the orb told me about the transportation." Ed says to the writer, he spray the potion on Pikachu wounds, and in a few seconds, the wounds disappear.

"There, all done," He said, just as the yellow mouse started to wake up. And he saw the human in front of him. "Oh, you wake up, how do you feel?" he asks in concern.

The mouse look around his body, noticing that the pain was gone, before looking at Ed with his black eyes.

"...Pi." He nod with his head, telling the trainer that he was OK, follow by his stomach growling for hunger. Pikachu turn away from the human's face with embarrassment on his face. (But, how is he embarrass, his cheeks are already red?)

"I guess your hungry, huh?" Ed looks at the Pokémon before looking again at the sky, "Is getting late, how about, we have dinner while we still can?"

Apparently, that made some changes, because Pikachu quickly look at him with stars on his eyes, catching the trainer off-guard.

"I guess I'll take that as a Yes." he says surprised, before turning back to his bag, taking out two containers, one with a thunderbolt image on front- What the-?! Why do you have- You know what, I give. Just roll with it.

Ed open the container, revealing inside brown snacks, the smell entered inside Pikachu's nostrils, immediately drooling at the food. Ed put the food in front of him, the yellow mouse look inside before grabbing one of the food and putting it on his mouth. Seeing the Pokémon eating, the trainer decided to eat his food as well, opening his box and starting eating his meal. It was a few minutes, before the two of them finish their food. Pikachu having a full stomach.

Ed pick up both containers and put them on a plastic paper bag ... That he took out from his bag...

"OY!"

Right! Ummm, Ed then look at Pikachu, who, was sleeping quietly. He took out a blanket from the bag and put it on top of him.

Seeing the night fall upon them, Ed changed into his sleeping clothes and took out a sleeping bag out of ... The bag.

He puts it on the ground before entering in it, he looks at Pikachu, having a thought of him.

 _('Maybe ... If I ask him, just maybe ... he will come with me ... I'll ask him on the morning ... If his still there.')_ He thought before closing his eyes and heading himself to dream world.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Ed woke up by the sun, he rustle his eyes with his hands. He got up from the sleeping bag and began stretching his body up. Once he did, he looks at where he left Pikachu, only to find the blanket. The trainer looks around and saw no sign of the mouse Pokémon, he let a sigh out.

 _('I miss my opportunity to get a Pikachu ... Well, I'll just wait when I get another chance at it.')_ He thought as he changes his clothes and putting away his sleeping bag on his bag. He was about to take off, before noticing that he may need water for his journey. And since he's next to a river, _('Why pass the opportunity.')_

He took out a water container and went to take some water from the river, he was about to kneel down before-

"Hey, you!"

A voice from behind stop him, Ed turned around to see a chubby man with black clothes, black glasses, a grey beanie hat and a Magmar right next to him. The latter, looking at him with anger.

"Yes, can I help you?" Ed ask the mysterious man.

"I'm looking for a yellow mouse Pikachu around here, have you see it?" the man ask in some-sort of anger.

"Yeah, I saw one, but he may be long gone from here." the trainer replied to the man.

"Damn! It got away, well I have no choice." The man said, before looking at his Pokémon. "Magmar, Flamethrower to that guy!"

The spitfire Pokémon nod before releasing a torrent of fire at Ed, who quickly roll out of the way in panic, just as the attack almost hit him.

"Hey! What the hell man!?" Ed shout as the man points at him.

"Listen here chump! Hand over all your Pokémon or my Pokémon will start shooting at you until your roosted!" He yell, revealing his purpose.

"A robber, huh? Then I guess this is the Magmar from yesterday and it belongs to you." Ed says, throwing aside his bag.

"Yester- You're the reason my Magmar was knockout?!" the robber shout in anger.

"You can say that."

"You scum! I lost a precious cargo because of you, Magmar, get ready to toast him!"

On his command, the spitfire Pokémon stood in front of him, ready for battle. The green trainer took his fist and stood on a fighting pose. Since he had no Pokémon on him, he will have to relied on his fist. Just as he was about to sprint, something hit Magmar on the head, and whatever it was, is fast, then it hit again, making the spitfire Pokémon to stumble back to his trainer.

"What the hell?!" the robber shout in anger. The speedy creature stop in front of the green trainer. Ed look down to see none other than Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ed says in shock, seeing, that the mouse Pokémon was in front. Pikachu look at the trainer.

"Pi! Pika! Pi!" he shouts at Ed.

They look at each other in the eyes, before Ed nod at him with a smile.

"I see, still have a score to settle with him, then let's team up!" he says, Pikachu giving a determinate face to him.

"Ha, so the cargo was here, as much as I don't want to ruin it, I don't think I'll be able to hold on, you see-"

As the robber rant more and more about something, the green trainer took out his phone and pointed at both Pokémon's.

" _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, it raises its tail to check it's surroundings, the tail is sometimes struck by lighting in this pose. Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon, Born in an active volcano, its body is always cloaked in flames, so it looks like a big ball of fire."_

 _('Right, Pikachu's moves are, Thunder, Quick Attack and Growl, good moves, this should be enough.')_ he thought, putting away his phone, just as tick mark appear on his head, "Would you, shut up!"

"Excuse me?!" the man shout, been interrupted from his explanation.

"You talk like a proud jerk, no wonder this Pikachu try to escape you, he was getting kill just by seeing your lips moving from that face of yours." Ed taunt the man, causing Pikachu and Magmar too twitch in laughter and the man to release steam from his ears.

"You little-?!" The criminal point at the trainer in anger. "You ask for it, Punk!"

* * *

 _(Wild Pokémon Battle! Theme-Kanto)_

"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

Magmar's right arm start to emit fire as he runs forward.

"Pikachu, use Growl!"

Pikachu let's out a powerful growl that cause the Spitfire to stop running and to cover his ears.

"What are you doing, Magmar! His right in front of you, hit him!"

Getting the message, the Pokémon concentrated all his strength, he walks close to him and throw his Fire Punch at Pikachu, hit the Mouse Pokémon on the side, making him stop growling and send him sliding.

"Pikachu, are you OK?"

Pikachu shake off the pain away, before giving a Battle Cry.

"What the-?! How is he still standing?! That Fire Punch was supposed to be powerful!"

"...Umm, you do know what the move Growl does, right?"

"... It growls at you, so what! It doesn't matter!

"It does matter! Growl makes your opponents attack weak!"

"Oh, you think you're so smart, eh? We'll see who's smart after I defeat you! Magmar, Brick Break, and keep it going until you hit him!"

Magmar shouted a battle cry as both of his hand's emit a white aura. He immediately went after Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge all of them!"

As Magmar got close, he sends his chops at Pikachu, who quickly moves out of the way. Then, the Spitfire Pokémon start sending several chops and the Mouse Pokémon dodge all of them until he hit a rock with his back.

 _"_ Ha! Nowhere to go now! Finish him Magmar!"

Magmar raise his left arm and was about to attack, but-

"Pikachu, press your feet's against the rock and used Quick Attack!"

The yellow mouse quickly put his feet against the rock as a white aura surrounded his body before jumping off the rock and hitting Magmar on the stomach, sending him flying, landing in front of the robber.

"What are you doing, you stupid Pokémon! How are you losing to a tiny Pokémon!"

"Alright, Pikachu, used Quick Attack, full speed ahead!"

Pikachu emits the white aura around again as he dashes at Magmar.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!"

The chubby man shout, causing the Spitfire to stand up and shoots a flame torrent from his mouth. The yellow mouse dodge the flame and went directly at Magmar. But the robber smile.

"Got you now! Magmar, Fire Punch!"

Magmar right arm was on fire again and just when Pikachu was going to hit, he hit the main Pokémon on the back, planting him on the ground.

"Ha! Take that rascal! That's what you get with messing with me!"

The fat man yell cocky, but Ed was calm about everything, which he saw strange.

 _('Strange, why am I calm?... I always freak out over Pokémon Battles, even on the games.')_

"Magmar, finish him with Fire Punch!"

The Spitfire Pokémon raise his right flame arm, just as he was about to hit Pikachu however, he stopped inches away of hitting him. Making the criminal to get angry.

"Magmar, what are you doing?! Why did you stop!?"

Just then, Ed remembers something important, he smiles as he notices why, was he calm.

"Static."

"Huh!?"

"Pikachu's ability, maybe if you went to school once on your life, you may remember that, on contact with his opponent, it may cause the opponent to be paralyze.

The man was about to answer back, before looking at his Pokémon and his eyes widened. Surely, Magmar was covered in electricity all over his body.

"Now you can say this match is over ... Oh wait, that's my line. Pikachu, Thunder!"

Electricity start coming out of the mouse's red cheeks, Pikachu's eyes open revealing that his black eyes were now golden. As fast as lighting he jumps on the Spitfire Pokémon's head, who try to shake him off. But, what happened next was something no one expect.

On the sky, right above both Pokémon's, a giant golden circle appear, in the middle of it, is a thunderbolt image, electricity coming out of it.

"What The Hell is that?!"

The man shouted in fear, given that this is the first time seeing something like that, but he wasn't the only one surprised. Ed was also surprised, eyes widened, as he looks up at the circle in amazement.

 _('Holy Christ! That thing is amazing! It looks like a summoning from an Anime I was watching at home!')_

"PPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA!

Then, the circle started to glow as a thunderbolt from the center of the symbol...

"CCCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

... And it hit his target, the Magmar, causing it to scream in pain. After a few yells of pain, the yellow mouse jump away from the Spitfire Pokémon's, showing a roosted knockout Magmar, who slowly fall backwards and hit the ground. The wind slowly pass through the battlefield, before the chubby man's knees stop working and landed on the ground, his eye's cover in shock.

"How… did ... I ... lose..?"

* * *

The Mouse Pokémon was silence as he looks at his defeated opponent before his body went weak and fall down to the ground. Ed quickly recover from his dazed and quickly went to his side, he kneel down to check the Pokémon, he sigh in relief seeing him breathing.

 _('Damn! He has serious power on him, I got myself quite the_ _Pokémon...')_ Ed thought, he picks up Pikachu and was about to leave _,_ until he hears footsteps running, he looks turn around and saw the man on his feet's and running at him with a big net and anger on his eyes.

"It doesn't matter! I'll just do this myself!" he shouts in anger/fear.

Ed was getting angry at this performance and the man's attitude, just then, a powerful force woke inside him, it was little, but enough as the trainer tap unconsciously on it, his left foot started to be cover on fire. The man of course notice it and quickly tries to stop running at him, in fear of what my happened next.

He stops ... when a _"_ _Superkick"_ hit him on the face. The forces send the poor man flying into a tree, knocking him out as he slumps on the tree.

 **"I told you, you talk too much ... If you can still hear, which I doubt, you will not follow us..."** Ed said in a new voice, it was dark and cold. He then notices that his feet was on fire.

 **"Ahhhhh! I'm on Fire!"** he says, panicking, putting Pikachu on the ground and sprinting to the river, were he put his feet in. The flame quickly die down, steaming out of the water, the trainer let out a sigh of relief, he took his leg out of the water, to have a surprised seeing his feet OK. Hell! His sneaker wasn't burnt at all!

"OK, what in the Muk is going on?!", he said as he seat next to the river while inspecting his shoe. _('First a circle appears on the battle, and now my foot was on fire only for me put out without a scratch?! And my voice! What's that even mine!? Is almost as if I have something-')_ His though were interrupted by a faint grunt. He turns around to see the Mouse Pokémon waking up.

The first thing Pikachu did was fluster his eyes open, he stands up and look at his surrounding, he first saw the roosted Magmar still down, then, he saw the chubby man unconscious over a tree, and finally, he moved his head at the human who he help sitting on the riverside, having his foot close to him ... Not that he thinks something weird with it. He stands on his four paws before standing on his lower two paws.

"Deciding to wake up." Pikachu look at Ed, who was standing up, before he looks at him back. "I was expecting you to be-" He cut himself off as he looks in surprised at the Pokémon.

Pikachu look confuse as to why he stopped talking and he was looking at him like if something strange was on him. The trainer shook his head side way, before looking at the yellow mouse. "Bet your thinking why did I just stop talking?" Pikachu slowly nod. "Is best that, you see it for yourself."

Ed went to his bag and took out a small mirror and give it to Pikachu, the mouse look at his reflection, until he yelp in surprised, letting go of the mirror which landed on the ground. The yellow mouse look at it again to see if he was seeing right ... surely enough, he was seeing right.

Because right on the center of his head was a pure gold thunder tatto.

Ed looks at his surprised face, he then looks at the two other beings that were down. _('He summon a circle when he used an electric attack, it caused powerful damage and now he has a tattoo that's is gold ... is so obvious that he will be a target, better make my move.')_ He nod at his thought as he picks the mirror, catching Pikachu's attention.

"OK, so here's the thing," Ed say, pointing at the KO Spitfire Pokémon, "See that?" The yellow mouse look at the Pokémon before nodding. "You did that." He received another nod.

Now he points at the poor man, "See that?" Again, another nod. "I did that." Pikachu nod ... before looking at him in surprised.

"Yeah I know, I'm surprised too, anyway, you already saw your reflection correct?" Pikachu nod slowly, having a bad feeling over this.

"What if I tell you that, people like that guy over there..." The trainer says serious, "... will come for you?"

Pikachu eyes turn small. That man almost captured him and he could have done anything to him, it was terrible, but now knowing that there will be more. How is he going to save himself? He was desperately looking for an answer, not knowing that one was close to him.

"So here's what I think," Ed saying, kneeling down to the Pokémon's level, he took a poke-ball out, make it grow at the size of his hand before pointing it at Pikachu. "Come with me."

Pikachu look at him, but before he could think anything, Ed spoke up, "Of course, I'm not asking you to join because of your power. After I saw the teamwork we did back then, don't you agreed we make a great team?" The trainer said. Pikachu look at him, realizing that he did help him with the battle. For some reason, he felt that he could trust him from the begin of it.

"Of course," Ed put a smile, "is your decision if you want to come along or not." He said, just like Ash would do.

Pikachu look at his situation, right now, he's standing in front of a trainer that has help him when the Magmar got him corner, he went far to cure him from his wounds and give him food. He was in debt with him ... And now he was offering how to pay him back, even though Ed doesn't know what Pokémon's think. With a nod to himself. He looks at the poke-ball before touching it, the poke-ball open up as Pikachu started to turn red before he got transported inside the ball. It closed up as it started to wiggle three times before letting a _"Poof"_ sound.

Ed just look down at the poke-ball, "... So ... I take this as a Yes...?" the poke-ball wiggle.

Ed picks up the red and white ball, he eyes cover by the shadow of his hair. He looks at it as the camera started to spin around him, as he raised it up with a victory pose like Ash. "All right! I just got a Pikachu!"

He then points it down, "Come on out, Pikachu!" The ball opens up, as a light shot out, releasing Pikachu from the poke-ball. Pikachu came out, as Ed pick him up.

"Welcome to the team, Pikachu!" Ed said.

"Pika!" the Pokémon said in happiness, as his trainer puts him on his shoulder.

 _('Now I look like Ash, except I don't have a hat.')_ he thought before looking at the two other beings here, who, were still KO.

"Now, how about, we put this two stuck so that they don't come for us," Ed said, remembering something else, "But, first, better get the water."

He collects some water from the river, and then he picks the Spitfire Pokémon up his shoulder, he put next to his trainer, and Ed took out a rope from his bag (UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!') and used it to tie them up. As they work was done, they made their way to Viridian City.

* * *

After walking for at least 30 minutes, Ed and Pikachu had made out of the forest, and in sight, the beautiful city of Viridian.

"Well, Pikachu, we made it," Ed said to his new partner and first Pokémon, who look at him to the side. "This world is covered in adventures and mysteries. Rivals and friends, we are going to make a lot, and with out a doubt, we are going to become the greatest team in this world!" Ed looks at his Pokémon with a determined smirk. "Don't you agreed?"

"Pika!" The electric Pokémon says, giving a determinate face.

And so, they head straight into Viridian City, what is waiting for our heroes on their journey to become the greatest Pokémon Team? Well, whatever it is, one is getting close, a shadow following them from behind.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED…..._

 _Next time: Viridian City, what do you have for this fan?_


	4. Viridian's Pokemon's Center

Last time, our hero came out from the route with a new partner, everybody's favorite yellow mouse Pokémon! Now, they enter inside one of the most well-known cities there is, Viridian City.

"Wow, this place is huge up close!" Ed said. He and Pikachu look in amazed at it, people were walking around the city. His eyes stop on a big building with a big poke-ball on the center-top. He smiled as he found what he was looking, "We are going to the Pokémon Center."

"Pi!" Pikachu said.

They started walking throughout the street. Passing many people along the way, gaining some attention while they walk. From men's, women's, kids and even Pokémon's. After a few more minutes both of them reach the Pokémon Center.

Once they entered inside, Ed was amazed, the building on the inside was completely different from the anime and the game. It was huge, like almost thousands of people could fit in it, speaking of people, they were walking around, some of them were eating, others were reading, and the rest were playing or taking care of their Pokémon's, or buying at the Pokemart that looks like Walmart for some reason (literally). There also large paintings of legendary Pokemon's, such as Ho-Oh and Lugia. Ed walks at the front desk while looking in amazed at the entire room.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice, he looks at the desk to see a young nurse with pink hair and clothes. Ladies and gentlemen! The one and only Nurse Joy!

"How can I help you?" she asks the black vest trainer.

"Nurse Joy!" he shouts, surprising the nurse, "Good thing you're here! I have three things to ask you!"

Nurse Joy looks at him before recomposing her position. "But, of course, what do you need?"

Ed took out his Pokedex phone, "First; Could I ask for a photo with you?"

"Um, sure...?" Nurse looks at him with a sweat drop. Not every day a random trainer asks you to take a photo with you, especially with something so small.

"Great! OK, Pikachu, stay right next to me!" Ed says to his partner, who jumps off his shoulder into the desk. Ed turn his back to the desk as he extends his hand with his phone away.

If seeing something so small that could take photos what's weird to nurse Joy, she was shocked when the trainer's machine show a reflection of the three of them, and before she could ask, a 'click' sound came from it, making the trainer to look at her.

"Second; I would like register into the Kanto League."

"Uhh, just place your Pokedex on the panel in front of you, and you will be all set." Nurse Joy answered, glad to be back to reality.

"OK."

Ed place his phone on the panel, a light pass beneath the phone, _"Edgar Martinez is now register to enter the Kanto League!"_

"Sweet! And finally, could you check my Pikachu here? We just came out of a battle." He asks.

"Sure," she said before shouting, "Hey Chansey! We have a new patient!"

Right on cue, a round pink creature with an egg on its belly and the nurse hat on top of her head appears from the doors behind the human nurse.

"Chansey!

"Hey, a Chansey!" Ed said, pointing his phone at it.

 _"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, it said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its egg with injured Pokémon or people."_

"Chansey, please take care of this Pikachu." The nurse asks her partner with a smile.

The Egg Pokémon nods at her before walking up to the yellow mouse. "Ok Pikachu, you go with her, and don't cause trouble, Kay?" the trainer says to his Pokémon, who look at him with a deadpanned face.

"Hey, don't look me like that, I'm been cautions here." He says, Pikachu jumping on Chansey's hands. She turned around and enters through the door, it came from.

"I'll call you when he's done." the pink nurse says.

"Thank you."

He answers back by bowing his head to her. Taking his leave from the front desk, he decided to have a look around the Pokémon Center while he waits for Pikachu.

* * *

After entering the Pokemart, buying some things, and walking around for a bit, Ed started thinking over something that has begun to bother him, and it is about the power he felt. He couldn't understand it, he just... tap into it and fire appear on his feet, and it didn't hurt him one bit.

 _('Aww, this is so frustrating!')_ He says in his thought. _('Is so mysterious, scary and awesome altogether!')_

He said while scratching his hair, this is really frustrating. _('But I better keep this down for a while, until I have something that tells me what is this... Although-')_

 _"And finally, I give your body something extra."_

 _"Something extra? What is it?"_

 _"Now, that's something you must find by yourself."_

 _('Might have an idea of what it is.')_ He said to himself, just as the sounds of a crowd came to his ears. Perking it up, he went in the direction it comes from. He stops on the front of the training field, a lot of people were gathered there.

(' _A battle! I have to see these!')_ he said as he went inside the field, swimming through the crowd, as he finally stood close to the arena, sure enough, two trainers were battling, on the left side was a boy with a bowl blond hair, a cocky smile on his face, dark blue jacket and pants. In front of him was a big gray, rock creature standing on two feet, with a horn on its nose and yellow-light belly. On the other side was another boy with a red shirt, short blue pants and a red bandana covering its head, and on front of him was a purple creature, standing with four legs, a horn sticking out of its forehead.

 _('Sweet, a Rhydon and a Nidorino!')_ Ed says, taking out the phone and pointing it at both Pokémon's.

 _"Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon, protected by an armor-like hide, it's capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon, an aggressive Pokémon that is quick to attack, the horn on its head contains a powerful venom."_

 _('A rock type vs a poison type, huh? That's quite the battle.')_ Ed looks at the people next ton him, "I just got here, how's the battle going?!"

"Cardin is winning this match, his Rhydon is intense and strong!"

"No kidding, his father must have raised his Pokémon very well!

"Yeah, but his attitude piss me off, I just want to punch him in the face so hard!"

 _('Cardin? ...Oh God, it better not be a Winchester! I don't want to get in trouble with Mounty Oum (R.I.P.) and Rooster Theet!')_ Ed shout in his head as he looks closely at the battle, Rhydon looked like a shiny metal, while Nidorino can barely stand up with a lot of bruises on his body. They were right; that Rhydon was strong all right. It must have been raised well.

"Fool, I told you to give up while you still can! Rhydon, use Crush Claw!" the bowl haired boy shouts, as the Drill Pokémon's right claw starts to emit a shining aura as he ran at the violet Pokémon.

The other trainer started to panic, "Nidorino, dodge it, quick!" he yells at Nidorino, but the Poison Pin Pokémon couldn't dodge in time and receive the attack on the face, planting him downward on the ground, as dust cover all of violet Pokémon's body.

"Nidorino!"the bandanna trainer yells. Rhydon removes his claw as the dust started to clear out, revealing that the Poison Pin Pokémon unconscious. The referee raised his left flag.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, Rhydon is the winner, which means victory goes to Cardin Witchneer!" He shouts, causing Ed to fall to the ground, surprising and scaring some of the people next to him.

 _('WITCHNEER?! That's so close, I think the subpoena is already at my parents' house!')_

Cardin smile with a cocky face. "Ha! That's what you expect from my father's company! We get Pokémon, we train them and then we defeat anyone with power! That is all!"

The other trainer took out his poke-ball and aims it at his Nidorino. "Nidorino, return. You did your best." A light of red hit Nidorino, making him return into the red and white ball. He lets out a defeat sigh before turning around to leave, but was stopped by Cardin.

"Stop right there!" The trainer stops and turns to look at Cardin who was walking up to him, his Pokémon following from behind.

"What now?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, just came here to pick up my prize."

"Excuse me?" he asks confused.

"You heard me, hand over that Nidorino." Cardin says, extending his hand open.

"What?!" the kid shouts in confusion.

Cardin puts a bored face, "I won and obviously this Nidorino won't become strong with a wimpy guy like you, but with me, it will become more stronger, so hand him over, now!"

"No way! I may have lost, but you have no reason to take my Pokémon away from me!" the trainer shout, but everybody could see that he was scared.

Cardin was getting angry, it made the trainer flinch. "Listen here trash, do you know who I am?!"

Silence, that's the only word that can explain the surroundings, even the people around stop talking.

"I'll take the silence as a yes, so be a good kid and hand over that Nidorino, now!" the bowl head jerk yell out.

"…..No, I will not do it!"

Cardin had enough, "You little rascal! Looks like I have to do this the hard way!" he raised his fist as the trainer closes his eyes, waiting for the hit.

It never came. The trainer slowly open his eyes to see that, the fist was stop by a man in a black jacket. That man was none other that our protagonist.

Everybody was surprised, even the heiress. However, he quickly looks at me with anger and surprise. "Hey! Let go of me!" He demands as Ed looks at him with a serious face as a little bit of shadow cover his eyes, he lets go as the heiress moves three step backward, turning around to look at the trainer, Ed who looks at him.

"Go get your Pokémon heal." Ed says

"R-Right, thank you!" he said, sprinting out of the arena.

Ed turn his attention back to Cardin, who, was glaring at me. But, seriously, why Cardin? He doesn't look like him at all!

"You! How dare you grab me like that! Do you have any idea who I am!" he demands, while pointing his finger at me.

"….No." ( _'Better leave like that')_

"Well, you should because I'm Cardin Witchneer! Son of CEO of Witchneer. Co!" he shouts with anger and pride.

"…. Never heard of you." Ed says with a bored expression.

"…...What?"

"I never heard of you." Ed says, making to Cardin fall to the ground, anime style, and stands up in seconds with a thick mark on his face.

"What do you mean, 'I never heard of you!?' were you born under a rock of something?!"

"It means what it means." Ed says, putting his hand on his mouth as he lets out a yawn.

"….Well, it doesn't matter, I demand that you apologize to me right now!" Cardin, again, demand.

"For what exactly?" Ed ask, even though he knew exactly why.

"For wha-! You interfered with my business, grab my hand and let a precious Pokémon get away with a no name guy! From me, the man that's destined to become the next Pokémon Champion of Kanto! So, I demand respect for me!" he said, his ears getting red.

"Wow, you have to be the first egotistic person I have ever meted in my life." Ed says, in a fake surprised.

"Egotistic?!"

"And respect isn't demanded, is earn, so don't expect me to bow down to you like some sort of knight in shining armor." Ed says, causing several spectators to chuckle.

However, Cardin was turning scarlet, "That's it! You cross the line, weakling!" he said, pointing at Ed again. "I challenge you to a battle! I won't stand here, listening how you insult my family's name!"

Ed decide to be smart here, "Well, technically, I'm not insulting either you or your family's name."

"Oh, you're so smart aren't ya?"

"I'm not smart, I'm correcting your mistake, even a baby could see that." Ed says, making the crowd to chuckle again. Making the heiress be more angry.

"I don't care, do you accept our not!?" he shouted.

"Oh, I accept, but you will have to- huh?" Ed stop talking because something poke his leg, looking down, he sees an orange lizard looking at him with a smile. "Oh, hey a Charmander." Ed says in surprised crouching down to his level. "Hey there, are you lost?"

"Char!" it how it answered him.

"Hey!" Cardin shouts broke away. "What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and start fighting!" for a moment, fire came out of his mouth.

"Right, like I said, I accept, but you would have to wait, my Pokémon is healing."

"HA! Healing? I bet you just scared to fight an awesome guy like me!"

"…...Excuse me, which part of you is awesome?"

"Umm….. Shut Up! The thing is that you are scared and do nothing but talk!"

"If you have time to brag you have some time to-" Suddenly, the Charmander jumps in front of Ed. "Huh?"

"Char! Char!"

He started to yell while pointing his tiny fingers at himself and at Cardin while throwing a punch in the air….. Ed look at him in surprised.

"You want to fight with me?" He nods at him... the trainer stood there thinking about what to do, what if this Charmander belongs to a trainer-

"That's your choice? A little Charmander? You got to be stupid or something! What can a worthless, tiny and weak Pokémon can do?" the bowl headed insult.

Now, Ed is really a calm person when it comes to a fight, but he will, not tolerated a judge by the book's cover or sized. Standing up with full determination on whipping the floor with the heiress, Ed took out his phone and aim it at Charmander.

"Let's see, Scratch _('expected'),_ Growl _('also expected'),_ Flamethrower _('Not that I'm complaining, but isn't it supposed to be Ember?')_ and …. wait what?"

Ed looks at the phone, very shock at what he just read. He looks at the lizard before turning the off. _('If he really knows this move, then I may have the advantage here')_ he thought, taking out some black sunglasses and putting them on.

"Like I said before, I accept, and I choose this Charmander." Ed answered him, crossing his hands together, Charmander jumps into the arena and does the same thing. "What are the rules?"

"Simple, we both use one Pokémon, defeated goes to the first Pokémon that is unable to battle, but since this won't take too much, I'll go easy on you." the heiress said. Already saying how, is going to come the outcome.

"You're going easy on me? That's a rookie mistake, Cardin." Ed reply his comment.

"We'll see who is the rookie after this! Referee!" Cardin calls the referee who nods and position himself in the middle of the outside field.

"Now! The battle between Cardin Witchneer and….."

"Edgard Martinez."

"Edgard Martinez is about to begin! This is a one-on-one battle, the battle is finished until one side's Pokémon is unable to battle!"

Cardin snort, "Edgard Martinez? What kind of name is that? Rhydon, get in there!" Rhydon nods and went to the battlefield. He's the one to talk, having that kind of name like him is ten times weird than this. Seriously, who came up with his name? …... Oh right, me…... Anyway, back to the battle.

"Are both trainers ready?" ask the referee.

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Then, begin!"

* * *

 _(Wild Pokémon Battle Theme-Kanto)_

"Alright, Charmander! Let's start low on this one, use Scratch on his legs!"

Charmander runs at Rhydon's leg and starts to scratch them, is not very effective though.

"Wow, you're more stupid than I though, I got this in the bag, Rhydon, use Stomp on that lizard!"

The horn-drill Pokémon raise his left foot and tries to stomp Charmander.

 _('Wait, Stomp? ...Perfect!')_ "Charmander, dodge it!"

Just before it crush him, Charmander jumped backwards as the foot stomp the ground.

"Continue using Stomp!"

"Dodge all of them while using Scratch a little bit longer!"

Charmander went back to scratch Rhydon's legs again, the drill Pokémon keep trying to squash the fire lizard, who kept dodging while still attacking Rhydon's legs. After a few more dodge and scratches, Ed noticed the thing he was waiting for.

"Ok Charmander, that's enough!"

The lizard jumps two meters away from Rhydon. Cardin shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't know why you do that for, but it doesn't matter, Rhydon, use Crush Claw!"

Rhydon starts to run at Charmander as his right claw shines again.

"Alright Charmander, use Growl!"

The lizard Pokémon took in, a breath and let's out a powerful growl, causing Rhydon to stop running and place of his claws on his ears and shut his eyes in pain.

"What are you doing! Don't stop!" Cardin shout in anger.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"

Charmander stop growling and puff his cheeks before letting out a powerful fire torrent that hit Rhydon's stomach and legs.

"Come on! Fire doesn't work with rock, get close to him and use Crush Claw!"

The walking rhino open his eyes and started to walk through the fire, getting close to Charmander as his right claw shines again and it upward.

"Charmander, dodge it!" shout Ed.

Charmander stop spitting fire and jumps backward as the claw hits the ground.

"He's off guard, use Headbutt!"

Cardin commands quickly as Rhydon quickly hits the lizard on the stomach with his head on the air, sending him flying backwards and landing on the ground.

"Charmander! Are you OK?!" Ed shout, been catch off-guard.

Charmander stands up slowly as he nods.

"Now, use Stone Edge!" says Cardin _._

Rhydon's eyes glow white as rocks started to appear around him, and throws them at Charmander, who cover himself with his arms as the rocks started to fall like raindrops and creates dust around it.

"Charmander!" The dust clears off, revealing a lot of big rocks surrounding Charmander, he kept looking around, to see if he can escape somehow. Ed sighs in relief. _('Good, he's OK')._

"Ha! Got you cornered now! One more move and you're done!" Cardin says out with pride.

 _('I have to give him credit, he read my opening good and put in a tight spot, OK Ed, relax and think...')_ Ed though, but before he could think any further, the heiress continue talking.

"But, I have to say, you are the first person that has taken me more time to take out, you have talent alright."

"…..Ok?" the trainer was unsure, but he knew this guy was up to something.

"Tell you what, if you give up, I will forgive you, and maybe make you a great asset to my father's company, I mean that's better than being defeated, right?" he says with a smile that was smugly.

"...Cardin."

"Ah, you made the right the decision to give-"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid you have to shove it up your throat."

"...What did you say?!"

"Give up? That word is not in my vocabulary. And you are wrong about one thing: becoming some sort of assets is better than be defeated? Wrong, I rather accept defeated than becoming some sort of object! _"_ Ed said with full determination as Cardin looks at him with anger and winded eyes, this must be the first time seeing someone declines his offer.

"Grrrrr, and here I'm trying to be nice! Fine! Have it your way! Rhydon, finish him off with Crush Claw!"

Rhydon nods as his right claw shines again and runs at Charmander, who was greeting it's teeth.

"Charmander, prepare to use Flamethrower!"

Ed said, the lizard quickly puffed his cheeks and holds the flames on his mouth. Rhydon jumps and prepares to attack.

"Ha! Is over now, I don't know what are you planning, but you should know that fire attacks aren't very effective with rock types Pokémon like Rhydon!"

"...Who told you I was attacking Rhydon in the first place?"

"…...Huh?"

"Charmander, used Flamethrower into the ground!"

Charmander releases his flames on the ground, and the Flamethrower made his body skyrocket up to the ceiling, just about the time Rhydon's claw hit where he was.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Cardin yells in surprised, but he wasn't the only one, several spectators have there jaws on the ground, surprised from this while following the now flying lizard Pokémon.

"So, you got me surrounded, eh?" Ed said, in a mocking way.

Cardin grit his teeth, "Tsk, so what?! He's now on the air, with no escape! Rhydon, when he comes down, hit him with a Crush Claw!"

Charmander stop his Flamethrower and starts to free fall, the drill Pokémon got ready his claw, shining.

 _('I think is time to use that move.')_ Ed though before shouting, "Charmander! Counter that Crush Claw with Rock Smash!"

Charmander's right hand starts to shine too. As both Pokémon got close, they both send their attack at each other, releasing a powerful wind blast. Both Pokémon's attacks were even as neither one of them since like they are going down, but ' _the wings of changes'_ when into our black jacket trainer because Rhydon starts to fall to one knee, a few moments later, Charmander's Rock Smash surpass Rhydon's Crush Claw as he punch him on the face and sends him flying backwards a bit. The heiress was getting angry.

"What are you doing, you stupid Pokémon! Get up!"

"Hey, don't blame him, he's doing it's best!"

"You shut up! I don't need a lecture from someone like you! Get up now, stupid Pokémon!"

Rhydon tries to stand up, but quickly falls down to one knee.

"Get up, dammit!" Cardin patients was getting off balanced.

 _('He must be too angry to notice himself.')_ "And this is the part where I said: "I told you that taking me easy was a rookie mistake". Charmander, finish him off with Rock Smash!"

Ed commands as the fire lizard runs at Rhydon with his right arm shining again.

"Quick, use Stone Edge to stop him!"

Rhydon's eyes shine again as rocks appear around him and sends them to Charmander.

 _('Perfect! I'll use this as a boost!')_ "Charmander, once they are close enough, jump on the rocks to get closer at Rhydon!"

Hearing it, as they got closer, Charmander jumps on a rock to jump at the other rock. He kept jumping on rock to rock until he jumps the last rock that was in front of Rhydon.

"Whaaaaaat?!"

Charmander sends his shining fist directly at Rhydon's face, it was so strong it sends him flying pass Cardin and into the wall behind Cardin. Rhydon's eyes show the swirl eyes as he falls to the ground, unable to battle. Cardin, with wide eyes, looks slowly behind him at his Pokemon as he falls to his knees.

"Im...possible…"

* * *

He wasn't the only one surprised, everybody had their eyes winded and their mouths open, even the referee was in shock, but he shakes it off when he realized something. He raised his right flag.

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner! Meaning, victory goes to Edgard Martinez!"

When the referee finish, a clapping sound off, follow by another clap, follow by a lot of more claps, Ed turns around and saw a lot of people clapping and shouting.

"That was Awesome!"

"He defeated a Rhydon with a Charmander, who had the disadvantage!"

"Cardin lost! I can't believed it! Someone actually defeated him on battle!"

From left and right, comments flying like birds. They began commenting more and more, Ed was getting embarrass over them all, footsteps were coming directly at him, turning around, he was welcome by Charmander jumping into his chest, catching him with his hands. The lizard started to shout and moving his hands up and down while with a smile on his face. Ed just gave him a smirk, knowing exactly what he was saying.

"Yeah, we sure do a great team!"

"Shut Up!"

Everybody stops talking and look at the direction of Cardin, who was returning his Rhydon back into his poke-ball while shaking.

"Stop praising him! This victory was luck! Pure dumb luck! I went easy on him!" he shouted in anger.

Ed spoke up, "Two things: One; I told you to not go easy on me. Two; You sure are a sore loser, aren't ya?

"This isn't over!" he points his finger at the duo he just lost to. "You, have not seeing the last of me Martinez, from now own, you are my enemy and rival!" _w_ e that said, he turned around and runs out of the center.

"…..Wait, I was trying to be his friend?" Everybody around Ed fell down to the ground as big drops of water appear on their heads. _('Also, isn't he going to heal his Pokémon?')_

Suddenly, the music of the Pokémon Center (you guys know which one) went off throughout the building, follow by _'the voice.'_ "Excuse me, Mr. Martinez? Your Pikachu is fully heal! You can come for him now!"

Ed looks at the Charmander, it was a little bit bruise, but noticing up close, he could see some sort of scales on his face. It looks strange, but decide to leave it for later. "Good, let's take you to Nurse Joy."

The lizard nods back at him as Ed sprints out of the training ground's doors.

* * *

Once Ed was out, a pair of red eyes were looking where our hero went, after a few minutes, it raised a hand up its face, revealing a ring-like weapon on its index finger.

"My. My, looks like I came across something ... interesting..." it said, chuckling a little.

* * *

After three minutes of running, Ed managed to get to Nurse Joy at the front desk, where she was with Chansey and Pikachu.

"Nurse Joy! I'm here!" he calls for attention, he did as they look at him.

"Pi!" the yellow mouse runs at Ed.

"Hey there buddy! Everything went alright?" he asks his partner, who gave him a nod.

"Your Pikachu had several injuries, but they weren't really bad." the nurse says with a smile.

"That's good."

"Char!" Charmander yells, reminding the trainer why was he also here, beside getting Pikachu that is.

"Oh right, Nurse Joy could you check this Charmander as well?" Ed ask, extending the fire lizard at her.

"Of course, Chansey, take this Charmander in please!" she asks the pink Pokémon, who nods and takes Charmander from Ed's hand and takes him away.

"He should be finished in a few minutes, so please, don't go anywhere." Nurse Joy says to Ed.

"Oh, sure." the trainer said. The pink nurse gives a quick bow and leaves.

Ed sits down against the wall, Pikachu looks at him in confusion, he looks at him.

"Oh, right, I should tell you what happened while you were gone."

* * *

Ed explained to Pikachu of the encounter with Cardin, the battle with him and the help of Charmander. He doesn't know how Pokémon's understand the human language, but Pikachu nod at everything said. But, he looked sad about it, having someone taking your position to his trainer.

The sound of the Center went off again as Chansey came back with Charmander, who jump off her hands and runs at the duo.

"Char!" it said, standing in front of them.

"Hey there! Feeling great and all?" the lizard nods at Ed's question. "Good, anyway, thanks with the help on the battle back there." Charmander scratches the back on his head with an happy look.

"Now then, do you have a trainer?" Ed ask, thinking on how desperate his trainer, whoever he/she was, to find him.

"Char!" he nods.

"Could you point me who it is?" Ed asks.

Char! he said, pointing with his tiny paw at his trainer...

...but he was pointing at Ed...

"...Huh?"

 _To be Continued….._


	5. A Day in Viridian Forest

"I see…. So that's what happened…."

"Yeah, looks like he followed me all the way here."

"Yeah…. If you don't have a problem, then by all means, take him as yours!"

"Really? Thanks Professor, I'll take care of him!"

"I'm sure you will, well then, I have to go. Take care of yourself."

"I will, bye professor!"

Ed hangs his call from his phone. You're asking why was he talking with the professor? Well, turns out that, the Charmander that helped him was the same one he saw on the Professor's Lab. The little one has been following Ed from Pallet Town to all the way to Viridian City. When the lizard pokemon said that Ed was his trainer, it was confused. So, he called the professor with his video call, who was desperate to find something, until Charmander appeared on the video. The professor managed to control himself and received a full explanation. After that, well, you read the top. Ed receives Charmander's poke-ball through the transportation device.

"Who would have thought that I would get a Charmander." Ed says, placing his hand on top of Charmander and brushes his head, making him cry in delight.

"Char!"

"Pika!"

The electric mouse pokemon calls, making the two of them look at him, finding a food served.

"Heh! Looks like lunch's ready." The trainer says, picking the lizard up and walking up to the table.

"Good job Pikachu." he congrats the electrify mouse who, scratched his head in embarrassment. He places the orange lizard on the table who, commenced to eat his plate. No matter whatsoever.

"Ha, no manners." Ed sits down, taking out a piece of fabric out of his bag. "You two eat now. I'll be doing something here."

Thirteen minutes later, Pikachu and Charmander were down on the table, the lizard sleeping like a cat while the yellow mouse had his stomach up.

Ed finished his meal quickly and continued his work, moments later. He finishes his work, and place his extra fabric on his bag. "Charmander."

The trainer calls the lizard who, immediately stands up, looking at him with full attention. "Here, this is something I want to give you."

He shows a small size white scarf with a scale pattern. He wraps it around the lizard's neck. Charmander looks at it with curiosity.

"When you were fighting, I immediately knew you're the kind of pokemon that likes to fight, am I right?" Ed ask, which the lizard pokemon nod.

"Well, your style of fighting, your attitude and power…. Let's just say that you act just like someone I really like." he says, picking up the lizard.

"You're going to be as troublesome as that someone in the future. That is an understatement. So, what better thing to do than name you like him." he says.

Charmander looks at him before nodding at his trainer to have a name.

"Ok! So, let me start again…. Welcome to the team…. Natsu." he says, extending his hand at the now name Natsu who, gladly took it with his paw.

Ed stood up from his seat, "Well, I suggest we leave now, we should go and train in Viridian Forest for a while." he says, before picking his bag.

Natsu jumps down from the table, follow by Pikachu. They leave the building, never noticing the red eyes of before were following their steps before disappearing.

"Ara, Ara, looks like he's leaving so soon." says the voice of the red eyes. Placing a cup of tea on a table while looking at a piece of paper. "That Cardin was nothing to you, but let's see if you really as good as you show and look." it says with a smirk.

* * *

-Viridian Forest-

After walking out of the Center and entering the forest, the trio stood on a clearing, Pikachu and Natsu stood side to side while Ed walks in front of them like a general.

"Ok! Listen up you two!" the trainer says, "Now that we are on the road to the Kanto League, we are going to our first gym." he stops walking before looking at his only pokemons. "Our next location will be Pewter City gym, they consist of rock type pokemons, so we are going to have rough in there."

Ed looks first at his electric partner, "Pikachu, in here, your electric attacks will be not effective since rock types are immune to electricity. However, just because it won't do much, it doesn't mean it will not hurt. So, I'll train you in speed and strength. Your speed is good, but it could be better, and I'm going to make you learn Iron Tail." he finished telling the yellow mouse.

"Pika!" he cries with determination.

Ed now looks at the orange pokemon, "Natsu, your fire is your strength, so we are focusing on defense and stamina, and since your moves, except Rock Smash, aren't going to do much damage." he says, making the orange lizard to become depressed.

"That's why I'm going to make sure you they do." Natsu looks up at Ed. "I'm going to make sure your fire attacks surpass anything, even water. So, what you say, shall we make even the waters tremble before you?" the trainer ask.

Natsu only answer? Fiery eyes and a Flamethrower to the sky. "I'll take that as a 'Yes, well then, let's begin!"

So, the training begun, Ed made both Pokemon go over their limits, push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks. Ed made Pikachu run at least one mile around the forest with a rock on its tail, and Natsu use Flamethrower into a rock, trying to melt it at least a little. After a few hours, both Pokemons were panting heavily.

"Good job you two." Ed says to the two of them who raise their paws and give the thumbs up to him.

"Pikachu, you became much faster than before, and Natsu, your fire melt great part of the rock." Ed congrats both of them.

Before they could do anything, Ed immediately move to the side, evading a sharp katana, he looks at his assaulter, which was a kid, wearing a samurai armor moving his weapon in front of Ed's face.

"Sweet love Jesus! A samurai!" Ed shouts in surprised. Natsu and Pikachu stood up, ready for battle.

"Are you a trainer from Pallet Town?" the samurai kid ask.

"Um…. Yes, I am."

"Good, I am this Forest Guardian." he says, moving back and taking out a pokeball. "And I challenge you!"

Ed stood silent for bit before smirking taking out his sunglasses and putting them on. "Well then, Guardian, I gladly accept the challenge." he then takes out a small blueberry.

"Excellent, it will be a two on two battle, Pinsir I choose you!" the samurai yells, throwing his ball and releasing a large brown pokemon with a sets of teeth, and a pair of large pincers on its head.

Our protagonist took his phone out and pointed at the Pokemon.

" _Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. It crushes anything with its large pincers, and thrives in warm forest areas."_

 _('A Pinsir, huh? Still have it I see.')_ Ed though before calling his pokemon, "Natsu!" the orange lizard stood next to him, really exhausted.

"Here, eat this." the trainer gives him an Oran Berry. Natsu eats it and in seconds, he full strength return.

"Char!" it cries that he's ready.

"Go in there." Ed only said. Natsu jumps into battle, his scarf flowing in the wind.

* * *

 _(Pokemon Battle theme')_

 **Ed (two pokemon's) vs Samurai (two pokemon's)**

"Pinsir, used Vice Grip!" the samurai commands as Pinsir pincer's started to move while running at Natsu.

"Dodge and uses Scratch!"

Just as the pincer's got close to Natsu, the lizard jumps over them, he started to scratch the head of the beetle.

"Quick! Used Harden!"

The beetle's body glow like a mirror, making his defence's harder. When Natsu use one of his scratches, he winced in pain and started to shake off.

"Now, use Tackle!" Pinsir runs with its shoulder up, intending to attack the lizard.

"Natsu! Flamethrower!"

However, Natsu' eyes glint with a smirk. He opens his mouth as a powerful torrent of fire came out, hitting the beetle pokemon. When it fade away, Pinsir's body was burnt to a crisp as he falls backwards.

"Pinsir return!" the samurai yells, returning his pokemon back into his pokeball. "You did well my friend, rest for a bit."

 **Ed: two pokemon's**

 **Samurai: one pokemon**

"Natsu, come here!" Ed calls back the fire lizard who, immediately stood in front of him. He bents down and pats him on the head, "Great job in there." he congrats him, making Natsu smile.

"Butterflee, to battle!" the samurai shouts, summoning a big purple butterfly with red eyes. Ed takes out his phone and aims at it.

" _Butterflee, the Butterfly Pokemon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high-speed to release highly toxic dust into the air."_

"OK! Pikachu you're up!" Ed calls his first pokemon, who jumps into the battlefield while finishing his Oran Berry. Electricity comes out of his red cheeks.

"Butterflee, use your Poison Powder while flapping your wings!"

The samurai yells as the butterfly pokemon commenced to flap its wings while purple dust comes out of it, going directly at the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu! Don't breathe on it!"

Ed yells as Pikachu stood his ground and breathing.

"Tackle attack!" In an instant, Pikachu was tackled with a direct hit, but the yellow mouse stood his ground. "Keep going at it!"

The samurai commands as Butteeflee started to tackle Pikachu, who try his hardest to see through the purple mist at where he will attack.

 _('Dammit! Pika won't hold much longer, what should I do?!... Oh wait, this isn't a game anymore.')_ Ed slaps himself mentally, he can create his tricks here.

"Pikachu! Use Quick Attack and start running in circle!"

Pikachu would have looked at him in confusion, but there was no time for that. Besides, is better than receiving attacks like an idiot. He started to run in circle as a white aura surrounds the yellow pokemon's body, becoming a spinning white and yellow streak.

"What the-?!" the samurai ask while Butterflee flies away from it.

Suddenly, the purple dust started to move in circle. In an instant, all the dust became a small tornado spinning around.

The samurai looks in shock at what he was seeing, _('He gathered all the poison in one place!')_

"Now! Use your tail to cut horizontally!" Pikachu jumps on the air, he raised his yellow thunder tail, which suddenly, turn into metal and with a quick horizontal slice….

 _*Boom*_

….The tornado got cut in half, and then it explode, blowing all the poison away.

 _('All the poison…. Is gone!?')_ the samurai looks surprised at the display.

And Ed as well, not at the poison, but at the metal tail, _('That's…. Iron Tail!')_

The samurai quickly snaps of his thoughts, "Butterflee, don't drop your guard down!" he says the purple fly nod.

"Uhhh, hate to break to ya' but…." Ed had his hand up, "You already did."

The samurai looks confused when he noticed a shadow above him, he looks up and saw a ring-size on the air, and before he could have widened eyes, a thunderbolt came out, striking Butterflee who, cry in pain. Moments later, the butterfly falls down to the ground unconscious. The battle was over

 **Winner: Ed**

* * *

The samurai summons back his pokemon, before walking at Ed who, was patting Pikachu on the head.

"I have lost fair, you are a strong opponent." he says, bowing his head.

"Thanks, you weren't bad either." the trainer tells him.

Suddenly, the samurai takes out a piece of paper and gives him to Ed, "Here, someone told me to give this to a trainer on the woods."

Ed was confused as he takes the paper and looks at it, it was a picture of a giant steel snake battling a purple monster that looks like a ghost.

 **Pewter Gym Tournament**

 **To all trainers that wishes for a chance to have the Boulder badge of Pewter Gym, come to the tournament of rock types, subscriptions will begin in three days, go to the top so you can win!**

Ed looks at it in surprise, _('A tournament? On Pewter City for the Boulder badge?')_ he thought before looking at it in suspicion. "Who gave you this?" he asks the samurai.

"No idea, they were wearing clothes on their faces." the samurai explain.

"Really now?" now this is suspicious. "Anyway, thanks for it, next time we see each other, let's battle again." Ed says, give the samurai his hand.

The samurai nods as he accepts the handshake, "Of course, next time, it won't be easy."

"I expect that."

With that said, they both went on their separate ways.

* * *

A few hours later, Ed was in front of a waterfall, checking his watch.

 _('Looks like we are camping tonight.')_ he thought as he looks at his partners. "OK you two, we are camping here, go and have fun while I prepared dinner!" he says.

Moments later, Pikachu and Natsu were playing tag with one another as Ed prepares food with a hot pot….. From the bag?

"Yep."

…$!# !¥￦ !

"Oy, language please." he says, looking at the announcement he has on his hand. "I wonder who sent this to me and why?" he asks to himself, when suddenly, he notices small letters on the part below of the paper. He reads it.

" _Saw your match against Cardin, you made a great show in there, but was that luck? I hope to see it in the tournament. See you there."_

Ed raised his eyebrow, "A declaration of war? That's new." he smirks. "Well then, whoever you are, be prepared because that match was no luck." he says before putting his hand on his chin.

 _('Now…. I should at least get one more pokemon before I enter the tournament, and train for a bit….')_

Just then, the bushes next to him, making him jump, he quickly went to his fighting pose. The bushes ruffle more and more, until a shadow appear out of them. It was a snake creature with purple skin and yellow rings. It had yellow eyes with slit, reptilian pupils. Around its neck was a large, yellow band, its underside leading to his tail is yellow, and has a yellow rattle at the tip of it, but more than that, it had several bruises on its body.

The snake looks around, like if it was looking for something. Then, it looks at where Ed was, twitching in surprise. It quickly stood in battle pose….. Which didn't last long when a growling sound came out of it stomach, making it fall down.

Ed blinks at what he just saw. _('...OK?')_ he stands up and walks up to the snake, pointing his phone at the snake.

" _Eanks, the Snake Pokemon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest."_

He returns his phone into his pocket, he goes in front of the snakes, bending down, "Are you hungry?"

Eanks looks up in surprised, backing up a little in fear, "Whoa, take it easy. If you're hungry you can have a bit of our food." the snake takes out its tongue while hissing in fear.

Moments later, Ed hear a sizzling sound. The pot was ready. "Oh! Dinner is ready." he says, running back to the pot.

He then returns to Eanks with a plate full of food. "Here you go! Eat up!" he says, placing the food in front of the snake.

Eanks slowly looks inside the plate, it sniff it a little, then its eyes widened, it smell good. Without manners, it started eating like a pig.

"See, told you it was good." Ed says, standing up and moving back to the pot, "Pikachu! Natsu! Dinner's ready!"

At that moment, both fire and electric pokemon appear, receiving a surprised look from Ed. "You guys move quick." he comments.

Placing down the plates fill with food, both pokemons and Ed started eating their food.

* * *

When they were done, it was already dark, Pikachu and Natsu were asleep, curl up next to each other. Ed place a blanket on top of them. He then looks at the extra guest, who was sleeping like a rock, the plate where it eat next to it.

The trainer picks up the leftovers and puts a blanket on top of the snake pokemon.

 _('Better cleaning this for tomorrow since we didn't have breakfast two chapters ago!')_ Ed yells on his head while looking at me. Hey! I said I'm sorry.

Ed walks up next to the river and began to clean the dishes, one by one. When he was about to reach for the spoon he used to serve, he saw Eanks with the spoon on mouth next to him.

"Hey there." he says as the snake places the spoon on his hands. "Thanks, did you eat well?" he asks, in which the snake nods.

"Good. My food is really yummy." he says, scrubbing the spoon in the water. "Those two over there could eat more if they have bigger stomach." Ed says, pointing with his head at the mouse and lizard.

" _Kasss_?" the snake cries in confusion, looking at the yellow mouse and orange lizard.

"Oh! Right, those two over there are my teammates." he says. He explains to the snake how they meet them, his battle with a few people and now, the mysterious challenge he received from a mysterious trainer.

"Tomorrow morning, me and those two will train a little before getting to Pewter City and enter the tournament." Ed finish explaining to Eanks who, was amazed at his shenanigans.

Ed the stood up with all the plates in hand, "Well, is really late, better get some 'Z'." the trainer says, putting away the plates before looking at Eanks.

"You're free to go any time you decide, but if you do stay, you are welcome for tomorrow's breakfast." he says, sitting on a tree and placing a blanket on top him.

Eanks stay unmoved for a while, watching this trainer getting comfortably. Once he did, the snake slides through and sits on its lap, surprising Ed, and curls up into a ball before falling asleep.

The trainer blinks a few times before letting a small smile out. _('Looks like it wants to sleep here.')_ he thought before falling asleep.

Tomorrow will be another day….

* * *

 _I thank all those followers for waiting for my uptade on this story, and sorry for taking to long. I hope that the next one dosen't take this much again._


End file.
